


White Christmas Red Blindfold

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Dominant!Dean, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snow, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean have a nice cold snowball fight but after a reference you make about helping out Sam Dean gets jealous and shows you who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas Red Blindfold

Dean coughed fitfully and shook away the face full of snow that had just been lobbed his direction. Looking everywhere at once he was trying to best determine where exactly the missile had been fired from. Then you started to laugh, giving away your hiding spot behind the big evergreen tree. You knew you should have stayed quiet but it was impossible when Dean looked so flustered and pissed off. It was almost like he was going to go full on Rambo trying to fight off anyone who dared to hit him with a snowball. 

You chanced a look behind the big tree to see if Dean was advancing on you but suddenly he was nowhere to be seen. You scanned the entire field and wondered if he had crept behind one of the other trees during your laughing fit. That is when you felt big hands snake around your waist and then lift you up off your feet spinning you around. 

Playfully you screamed. You knew it was Dean but it was part of the game you spun around in his arms and pushed at his strong muscled chest to get him to put you back on the ground. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a grey beanie you had knit him but overall not very winter appropriate especially when there was over a foot of snow on the ground but he was pulling the typical man thing and trying to prove he was too masculine to get cold. 

“Are you freezing your balls off yet?” you asked. 

“Nope feeling warm as could be,” Dean replied but his body gave him away with ridiculous shivering. 

“I think it is time that we go inside and get warmed up.” 

Accepting his defeat against the chilly wet menace that was the snow he tromped alongside you holding your gloved hand in his. You both walked in relative silence back to the bunker. As soon as you got inside you began stripping off all your now wet snow gear. Mushy socks and your itchy wet wool sweater were the first things to go but honestly now that you were taking off layers you noticed that the snow had pretty much melted into everything you were wearing rather than have your wet clothes everywhere you decided to strip right there and then change into something dry. 

Dean happened to look back at you by the time you reached your t-shirt and the pink lacy boyshorts you were wearing. 

“Y/N! What are you doing? You do realize that Sam is here in the library, only I get to see that!” Dean was only half pretending to be jealous or freaked out by the idea of Sam seeing you half naked, you knew that he was the jealous type by the fact that every time you went anywhere he would ball his hands into fists if a guy or girl so much as glanced at you. 

“What? Don’t you like it when I put on a show?” You winked and wriggled you ass in his direction more in a defiant way than a sexy one. 

Dean walked toward you with that strange jealous look in his eye again. He wrapped his arms around you, the cold icy water melting off his jacket made your skin break out in goosebumps but it was the hardness that you felt through his jeans that made your body shiver. 

“You know that I am the only one who ever gets to see you like this right?” Dean’s voice was deep and possessive. Normally his macho act made you roll your eyes but right now after your playful day together you had to admit it was actually turning you on. 

“I dunno I bet Sam is pretty bored after spending all day trapped inside with those books maybe I should go and give him a break,” you knew you weren’t interested in Sam at all but with Dean acting this way you felt that maybe playing into it a little would make things a little more exciting. 

Dean practically growled at you. Picking you up and leaving your heap of wet clothing in the bunker doorway he brought you to his room and tossed you onto the bed. It was definitely calculated he was being rough but not too carried away. 

“Strip.” Dean said but it was clear to you that it was a command and not a suggestion. You figured you could easily tell him no but why when you were having so much fun. 

You started to take off your shirt but were interrupted, “slowly,” Dean said. So you moved more carefully making sure to put on a real show for him this time. Sitting up on your knees you pulled your shirt off over your head then you turned your back to him where he was standing at the foot of his bed and you unhooked your bra. Your clothing was still wet and chilly from being outside and you were actually glad to be getting it off. Then you moved on to your panties you got on all fours with your ass in the air and slowly pulled your pink underwear down. 

Looking back over your shoulder you could see that Dean was struggling watching this and waiting. He was rubbing himself through the denim of his jeans and his eyes were hungry inspecting you. You and Dean were pretty open sexually and had done a lot together but letting him dominate you wasn’t the norm. Mostly it was typical making love, because you knew in every way that Dean did love you but this was something different. Letting him call the shots was turning your insides into jelly. 

Reaching a hand down you began to reach down to the place where you were aching to be touched, but Dean had come to the side of the bed and he halted your movement. 

“I don’t think so Y/N, don’t you think after insinuating you were going to take care of my own brother you deserve a little punishment?” and then right after he leaned into your ear and whispered, “ if anything is too much red means stop alright and then everything cools down ok?” 

Smiling you nodded looking to his eyes though you knew he clearly wanted a real response and told him, “I get it red means stop.” You knew that Dean was amazing but now you knew he was more than that. You could trust him with your life but even so he was respectful of your boundaries even now. 

Back to the matter at hand though you thought to yourself that maybe you did need a little bit of a punishment, “ You’re right Dean I have been bad I guess I need to learn not to disrespect you.” You said. 

Dean had a wolfish grin on his face, “ I know baby first you take your punishment then I am going to take care of you, now bend over my knee I think you need a spanking.” 

At first you blushed a little, sure Dean had given you a love tap or two on your ass in the heat of the moment but this felt more intimate somehow and honestly you were a little unsure of yourself, even though you were incredible turned on, you had told Dean that you liked it when he spanked you but you never thought he took that information to heart. So as he sat on the edge of the bed you crawled over to him and then positioned yourself over his lap your ass perfectly on display to him. You noticed how vulnerable you felt being completely naked while Dean was still completely dressed but you could tell just how much he was enjoying himself since his dick was so hard it was nearly impaling you even through his pants. 

You felt the sting right away as he brought his hand down hard on your right cheek, it tingled in a good way you could feel how it made your pussy throb with want. Then he smacked you again, and again. Each time you could feel yourself getting a little more desperate with want for him and a little bit wetter. Soon you would be so damp there was no way it was going to go unnoticed by Dean and you were right after a few more good smacks you felt a finger rub against your slick lips. 

“Clearly my baby likes being punished, maybe I will just have to stop and not let her get anymore satisfaction tonight.” Dean said low and rough. Clearly it was a bluff though because his fingers kept touching you rubbing your lips gently. You figured at this point he was probably too horny himself to stop from actually having sex for which you were grateful but you really wished at this point he would hurry up a little. 

Deciding that maybe a little begging wouldn’t hurt you began to plead with Dean, “Please Dean, I’ll be good I swear just please fuck me.” You knew he liked to hear you talk dirty too so you were sure this would all work. 

“Hmmm, lay down on the bed for me and I will be right back.” You were somewhat confused but you did what you were told and laid down on your back in the middle of the bed and watched as dean left the room he returned quickly holding his hands behind his back. 

“Now I want to teach you what it is like to not be in control,” Dean said to you as he showed you what was behind his back you recognize it as a red piece of material what looks suspiciously to you like a blindfold. You are confirmed to be right as he ties the material around your head covering your eyes leaving you in the dark. Normally you like to look at Dean and see the faces he makes as he fucks you into oblivion but you recognize that when one sense is dimmed others are magnified so you are willing to give it a shot. 

“Now just lay back,” Dean said and you did. 

Just beyond the edge of the bed you could hear the rustling and shifting around that indicate that Dean was finally getting undressed the familiar zip of his pants being undone and the muffled scrapes of boots being toed off. You were squirming with the anticipation of what was about to happen and as Dean’s heavy weight caused the bed to dip on the right side your breath stuttered for a moment. 

The first place he focused on was your chest. He knew that your nipples were sensitive and he sucked one into his mouth gently rolling his tongue over one while his fingers traced circles over the other before switching sides. Something about feeling it and not seeing it was making the feeling even more intense and your pussy grew even wetter. You could feel Dean’s hand slowly move down your stomach and you could feel him trace a circle around your belly button before moving even lower. 

You had hoped he would brush over your clit which was practically begging to be touched after so much foreplay but instead he traced over the inside of your thighs before scattering light kisses there. Then he moved to sucked on the sweet spot where your thigh and hip meet. You could feel his contented sigh against your sex as he continued to kiss you. 

“You are so wet baby,” Dean said happily as he rubbed a thick digit against your opening. You wanted him inside of you desperately and he finally did something you wanted pressing a finger inside of you, then quickly adding a second, “so ready for me aren’t you?” It was not really a question you needed to answer aloud because Dean could feel just how ready you were. He pulled out his fingers and finally began rubbing your clit. 

Your whole body bucked at the sensation of Dean’s fingers pressing on your swollen clit and you were practically gushing you were so ready for him to fuck you. You could feel him pressing his hard tip against your opening but he didn’t enter you.

“Please Dean.” 

That was all it took Dean pushed into you hard and fast you could feel your body tightening your toes curling and your hands clawed at the sheets on Dean’s bed you had been ready to come for a while but this was the final push that you needed to send you over the edge. Dean’s dick was thick and long and with each stroke he was hitting deep inside you but as he brought your legs up over his shoulders he provided the perfect angle to hit your g-spot and you lost it coming undone and everything exploded inside of you, you could feel yourself clenching around Dean and it caused him to go over the edge to spilling hot and deep inside of you.   
Pulling out of you gently he undid the blind fold and threw it to the floor and pulled the blanket up over you both. Staring at your face he looked too tired to care that you were both going to be a gross sticky mess if you didn’t go get cleaned up but you decided that was an alright price to pay for a little bit of cuddling right now. 

“Was that ok Y/N?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah it was amazing,” you sighed contentedly. 

“Good because that was just the beginning,” Dean was clearly ready to do even more kinky stuff to which you were more than happy to oblige him. 

“Ok but right now I am so tired can we just lay here?” 

“Yeah I think that sounds perfect.” He replied. 

You thought to yourself if ever snow day ended like this you hoped that it stayed winter forever.


End file.
